


Erotyczne fantazje 80

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 80

Dziedziczka wsunęła rękę pod spódniczkę swojej liderki. Jej długie palce zataczały kółka na czerwonym materiale majtek, żeby potem natychmiast wsunąć się do wnętrza. Ruby krzyknęła z rozkoszy, czując jak robi się wilgotna.

Weiss zaczęła namiętnie całować swoją młodszą dziewczynę, wsuwając język do jej ust. Po chwili przerwała pocałunek i zsunęła się niżej, między szeroko rozsunięte nogi Ruby.

Srebrnooka łowczyni jęczała głośno, czując jak jej partnerka bawi się jej mokrą cipką, sprawiając, że orgazm wypełnił jej całe ciało, od stóp do głowy.


End file.
